Conventionally, it is known that people enjoy music even when away from their home stereo or car stereo. The advent of the portable audio market in the 1980's has continued to advance today. In modern times, digital audio players and most cell phones are capable of playing music, and some are even capable of wirelessly transmitting the audio to wireless speakers of a vehicle or home sound system via conventional Bluetooth or WiFi wireless technologies. Unfortunately, in some hazardous or outdoor conditions, the use of these devices can be prohibitive to their durability.
For example, places with hazardous conditions are conventionally known not to be conducive to a long lifespan of a portable electronic device such as a cell phone or iPod™ without appropriate protection from the elements. For example, the water found at beaches and pools can damage most electronics without proper casings. A rain delay during an outdoor sport such as beach volleyball, soccer, Frisbee, or football can easily cause many portable audio electronics to fail and short circuit due to water damage without adequate protection.
Additionally, at beaches and pools, many people like to bring beverages and/or food with them in a cooler. The cooler effectively insulates the beverages and keeps them at an ideal temperature for a long period of time. Given that many people bring portable speakers to pools and beaches as well, conventionally individuals are required to bring both a cooler and a speaker system to their destination. If the two devices were combined, individuals would no longer have to carry both items to their destination.
Thus, there is a need for a combination cooler and audio system device, capable of interfacing with a portable audio device such as an Mp3 player, cell phone, CD player, iPod™, Mini-Disc™ player, or other electric device capable of playing audio, while simultaneously protecting the portable audio device from shock or environmental damage.